The First Family of Time
by Goddess of the Zodiac
Summary: Clara's been eating everything in sight, vomiting, and suffering from stomach cramps. She blames it on everything from a stomach bug to food poisoning, until an innocent little tease changes everything...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Once is all it takes**

It is during the earliest hours of the morning as Clara sits on the edge of her bed, dying. Well, at least that's what it feels like. Arms wrapped around her stomach, she rocks back and forth, hoping for the pain to subside. It only gets worse. Then, as if that wasn't bad enough, nausea starts to kick in... luckily for the Maitland's carpet, she makes it to the bathroom in time.  
_"Yuck,"_ Clara moans after five straight minutes of violent vomiting. She rinses out her mouth, then plops down on the edge of the bathtub, ready in case there's another bout of nausea.  
_Was it something I ate last night?_ she wonders._ I cooked lasagna... none of the ingredients were bad, I'm pretty sure...didn't eat anything weird yesterday..._  
Clara whimpers as another wave of pain hits. She leans on the wall, the cool porcelain feeling nice on her warm skin. She'd never felt this ill in her entire life, and it was all so sudden. She'd felt perfectly fine yesterday and the day before...  
_Maybe it's just a bug.  
_

**Later that Morning**

"Smells good Clara," Mr. Maitland replies as he walks into the kitchen, dressed for work. He happens to look over his nanny's shoulder to see what she is cooking... and does a double take. "Whoa Clara," he says with a laugh. "Now I know Artie and Angie eat a lot, but they don't eat _that _much..."  
Clara looks down at the surplus of pancakes, bacon and eggs she's cooked. She bites her lip, embarrassed, not realizing she'd made so much... and who said anything about this food being for Angie and Artie too?  
"Yeah, I'm just really..._really_ hungry this morning," Clara says. _Hey, it's the truth...  
_Just then, Angie and Artie come downstairs.  
"Mmm, pancakes!" exclaims Artie. Clara begins to put food on a plate for him as Angie rolls her eyes.  
"I don't want pancakes," she says.  
Clara shrugs. "More for me, then."  
Angie rolls her eyes again and makes herself a bowl of cereal. Clara makes a plate of food for herself and Mr. Maitland, then grabs a little something extra before sitting down to eat.  
"Ewww!" Angie shrieks, staring at Clara. "Umm...Clara? You do know that's _mustard _you're putting on your pancakes?"  
Artie and Mr. Maitland look at Clara's pancakes. Clara looks down too, realizing how strange she looks right now. "Oh... um, well I read somewhere that mustard has lots of nutritional benefits... when eaten in the morning time."  
"I've never heard that before," Mr. Maitland says.  
"It's a new medical study."  
She ignores the pancakes for the moment to start eating her bacon. But after only a few bites, she feels it wanting to come back up.  
_"Ugh," _Clara says, putting the piece back down on her plate as if there was a stranger's hair on it. "Bacon's gross."  
"But you love bacon," Artie says.  
"Not anymore," Clara says, placing a hand on her stomach. "Excuse me-" she abruptly leaves the table and jets to the bathroom.  
"Ughhh! What is happening to me?!" Clara groans to herself after her vomiting fit.  
"Clara?" Mr. Maitland's voice asks cautiously from the other side of the door. "Are you okay? Do I need to call a doctor?"  
_Not "a" doctor, _Clara thinks, "_the" Doctor would be more like it..._  
"No," Clara calls from the other side. "I'll be okay. I think I just have a bug or something. Don't worry."

**A few days later**

"Clara, your food habits are getting atrocious," Angie replies. Clara looks down at her lunch- fish fingers and custard-and shrugs.  
"It's good to try new things."  
"This morning for breakfast you ate pickles dipped in vanilla ice cream! And last night for dinner you put ketchup on your mac and cheese!"  
"Hey!" Artie says; Angie and Clara turn to see him standing in front of a cabinet, shaking an empty sleeve of jammie dodgers. "They're all gone! This was almost a full pack yesterday!"  
"That's it," Angie says, crossing her arms and giving Clara a look. "I'm telling dad you're eating us out of house and home."  
"Fine," Clara says, "I'll go to the grocery store."  
"C'mon kids," replies. "Clara, you sure you don't want to go to the cinema with us?"  
"Nah," Clara says. "I'll be fine."  
"Don't eat all the food while we're gone," Angie teases. Clara rolls her eyes. A while after the Maitlands leave, the pain in Clara's stomach starts acting up again.  
"Ugh," she moans as she plops down on the couch. She looks down at her stomach.  
"Why are you hurting so bad? Hmm?"  
She lies down on the couch and closes her eyes, feeling tired anyway. _I'll just take a nap. Naps fix everything_.  
She manages to doze, and after a while she's woken by Angie and Artie coming through the door, talking excitedly.  
"Clara!" calls. "We're home!"  
He enters to see Clara lying on the couch.  
"Oh, hi! Welcome home-oww."  
"Clara, are you alright?" Mr. Maitland asks. "I wasn't going to say anything, but I heard you in the bathroom vomiting this morning."  
"I think I just ate something bad, is all."  
"_I_ think your pregnant!" Angie teases. Clara's eyes pop open. _Oh god...t-that's actually possible...the Doctor and I... that explains everything..._ she can feel her heart sink to her stomach. She gets off the couch and runs upstairs.

"Clara?" Mr. Maitland calls after her. "Clara?" "Good going Angie," Artie says.  
"I was just kidding," Angie defends.

Clara gets to her room, closes the door, and puts her face in her hands. _Pregnant. _She and the Doctor had made love just about a week earlier; it had been after leaving from a paradise planet, where he'd shown her the most beautiful sunset in the universe. Both of them knew that giving in to their desires would happen at some point... and when it did, it was _hot_. It was _passionate_. It was _only one time_. _But once is all it takes, huh? _She manages to get over to her bed, sits down, and puts her head in her hands. How was the Doctor going to react to this? He was a renegade, alien time traveler for goodness' sake; he didn't do domestic. He had universes to save, duties to fufill. And there's no room in his life for 3 a.m. feedings and diaper changes...


	2. Chapter 2: The Blessing is a Curse

**Chapter Two: The Blessing is a Curse**

Clara is in the bathroom, staring at an unopened box of tampons. _I'm late. _The thought of a little half-Time Lord running around honestly puts a smile on her face, but it doesn't last long. _How's the Doctor going to feel about this? How do I tell him I'm carrying his child?_ No, she hadn't taken a pregnancy test yet, but the signs were obvious enough-the vomiting, the cravings- _fish fingers and custard for crying out loud, I don't even like fish fingers...or custard, for that matter... _Besides, she can feel it. _These are the times when having a mother is very useful,_ Clara thinks, becoming even sadder. Clara turns and looks at herself in the mirror. She turns sideways; her slim figure is still intact. _Imagine me, the size of a planet in a few months...  
"Hello, Angie! It's Wednesday, where's Clara?" _Clara's heart stops. _Oh god- it's Wednesday?! The Doctor's downstairs..._ She'd been so sick and worried over the past few days, she'd forgotten the days of the week.  
_"Clara's sick,"_ she hears Angie's voice reply. _"You might want to vomit-proof that box of yours, 'cause she's been throwing up for the past 4 days now. Personally, I think she's pre-" _

Clara throws her hand over Angie's mouth. "Hello, Doctor," Clara says with as bright a smile as she can manage. The Doctor smiles back, but looks a little confused. "Someone should go do their homework," Clara says, giving Angie a look as she pulls her hand away. "But I already did it!" Angie says. "Then go help your brother. Go, go, go, off with you." Clara gently shoves Angie in the direction of the kitchen. Angie rolls her eyes, and walks away- then turns around. "I hope you don't plan to stick us with the baby while you two go off traveling together. Dad'll never have that-" "Angie!" Clara shrieks as the little troublemaker skips away, laughing.  
"Ooh, baby? What baby?" the Doctor says with a smile. "I like babies- in fact, I even speak baby!"  
"Um, nevermind," Clara says, with a nervous chuckle. "She said you've been sick," the Doctor says. "Yeah..um... could we go upstairs? Where it's more private?" The get upstairs to Clara's room, and she closes the door. "You should've called me," The Doctor says quietly. "I could've helped you. Given you something."  
"Doctor, my... "sickness"... I don't think it's something that can be cured by some futuristic remedy." Then, so sudden she doesn't even realize it's happening, the Doctor pulls out the Sonic and scans her with it. He looks at it.  
And freezes.  
He's standing there, motionless, eerily quiet. "No, no," the Doctor says, to himself, "this can't be right-" he taps the Sonic against his hand like a remote that's batteries are going dead, and scans Clara again. "Doctor?"  
_"No!"_ He taps the Screwdriver again, and scans her again. The same result comes up for the third time. _Pregnant.  
_"No!" The Doctor presses his palm into his eyes, then takes the Sonic in both hands as though he wants to strangle it. "How could I be so irresponsible?!"  
"Doctor," Clara says, trying to calm him down but it's not going to work. He turns to her and takes her face in his hands. "Clara, I am sorry. I am so, so sorry."  
"Sorry?" Clara says.  
"...You're pregnant." Clara nods, and actually smiles. "I figured I was."  
"No, Clara, this isn't good," the Doctor. "You're not just pregnant, you're pregnant by _me_, a _Time Lord-" _"So?" Clara says. "What, is this about the baby being half alien?" _Listen to me... my baby's an alien!_ "I don't care if he or she has two hearts or two heads- I am going to love it no matter what because it's a part of us." The Doctor can't help but smile a little. _"They."  
_"'They' what?" Clara asks.  
"It's twins." Clara's smile grows, but the Doctor's smile fades away. "But that's what makes this pregnancy even more dangerous."  
"'Dangerous'?"

The Doctor's face grows as somber as it's ever been. "The Gallifreyan species is more complex than humans, more genetically complicated. We... develop quicker..." "So... it'll be a genius, then?" Clara says. The Doctor smiles a little. "Yes. But, physically, especially during the gestation period... the average human pregnancy is 39 to 40 weeks. Your pregnancy will last 16, at the most."  
"Huh, every pregnant woman's dream," Clara says with a laugh.  
"No, Clara... you don't understand. This pregnancy, will be like a normal pregnancy... but sped up. What's happening inside of you requires twice as much energy as with a human pregancy- well, in your case, with _twins_- _four_ times as much."  
"Doctor, what are you saying? Are you saying this pregnancy could..._kill_ me?"  
The Doctor covers his face with his hands as tears start to flow.  
_Wow. _


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance

**Before the story begins, I would just like to say thanks for all the follows and reviews! I really appreciate them, from the bottom of my heart. I really enjoy writing, and it feels good when people like my stuff :) So thanks, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 3!**

**Chapter Three: Acceptance**

"Doctor, answer me," Clara says. "Is this pregnancy going to kill me?"  
After a few moments, The Doctor finally faces Clara, his green eyes glistening with anguish, guilt.  
"I didn't think I could..." the Doctor trails, then decides to rephrase. "If I'd have known this could happen, I would've been more careful," the Doctor says.  
"No," Clara says. "Don't do that. Don't blame yourself. _We_ did this. _We_ made this happen."  
"But it's not fair that _you_ are suffering for it."  
"Who says I'm suffering?"  
The Doctor looks at Clara.  
"Alright," Clara says, rolling her eyes. "I mean the morning sickness and the cramps are far from heavenly, but..." Clara looks down at her stomach, a smile slowly spreading across her face.  
_"I want them."  
_"But they'll kill you," the Doctor says.  
"How? How can two little babies kill me?"

"Humans were not meant to breed with Time Lords," the Doctor explains. "If I was simply a Gallifreyan, then you'd stand more of a chance-but I am a Gallifreyan infused with the power of the Time Vortex. Every single cell of my body holds Time radiation- so those "two little babies" inside of you have it as well. The more developed they become, the stronger the radiation will get, and every cell in your body start to degenerate- that combined with all of the energy it will take to carry them...they'll literally be sucking the life out of you."  
"You're talking about them like they're parasites," Clara says quietly, hurt.  
"Yeah, well, I'm not too thrilled about the idea of you being lifeless in a few weeks," the Doctor says darkly. "So forgive me that I'm not parading around doing the happy dance."  
"So what do you want me to do then," Clara says, standing up, getting upset. "Have an abortion? Because if that's what you want, mister, you're out of luck. I'm not "getting rid" of these babies. They have a right to live, just like you, me or anyone else! Just because they're not convenient or they weren't planned, they are still _children_! _Our_ children, Doctor! Do you even care?! These babies are a part of us! We made them together! And they deserve to be loved and wanted, not talked about like they're some disgusting little abomin-oww!"  
"Clara!" The Doctor cries as Clara suddenly kneels over, a sharp pain searing through her stomach.  
_"This is not nice,"_ Clara moans, her eyes squeezed shut. The Doctor takes her in his arms and sits her down on the bed. The Doctor quickly scans her with the Sonic and reads the results.  
_"Doctor,"_ Clara cries through gritted teeth.  
"It's okay Love, it's just stress," the Doctor reassures, wrapping his arms around her and holding her. He kisses her on the forehead.  
"I shouldn't have let you get so worked up. I'm sorry." He places his hand lovingly on Clara's stomach, even stroking it a little.  
"I _do_ care, and I will _always_ care. Don't ever forget that. And I would never think of asking you to have an-_one of those. _I'm just afraid of losing you. I can't stand the thought of losing another person that I love. You mean this entire universe to me Clara, and I don't want you to think otherwise, not even for a second."  
Clara nods slowly, and the Doctor kisses her softly on the lips.  
Clara smiles a little, then furrows her brows.  
"Hey-the pain's gone. It just...went away."

She looks at the Doctor, then she places her hand over the Doctor's, which is still on her stomach.  
"I think they just wanted their Daddy."  
"Did you want me?" The Doctor says, leaning down to talk to Clara's stomach. Clara bursts out laughing.  
"Well, here I am! Hello! I'm the Doctor! Pleasure to make your acquaintance!"  
"I don't think they can hear you," Clara says, still laughing.  
"Not yet," says the Doctor. "Give them about another week."  
""Super Babies"," Clara says.  
""Time Babies"," says the Doctor. "Children of Time."  
"I hope they have your eyes," says Clara, looking at the Doctor's gorgeous green peepers.  
The Doctor can't help but smile. "What about my nose?"  
Clara looks at it, and shrugs.  
"Or my chin? How about my chin?"  
"Hmm...nah," Clara says.  
"What?!" The Doctor says, a little hurt. "What's wrong with my chin?"  
"One big chin in this family is enough."  
_Family.  
_

The Doctor lets out a chuckle. "We're having a family," the Doctor says, almost more to himself than Clara, with a sort of wonder. "Never thought I'd say those words again."  
"Sure you're okay?" asks Clara. "I mean I know there isn't exactly time in a your schedule for feedings and diaper changes and other baby stuff."  
"Do you know who you're talking to?" asks the Doctor. "I'm a Time Lord! I _make_ time, _time..._ is not the boss of me."  
Clara chuckles.  
"We can do this you know," she says softly. "_I_ can do this. I don't care what you say... I'm the Impossible Girl, remember?"  
The Doctor smiles, then hugs Clara tighter. She was so fragile, a human, yet so strong and determined.  
"So," she says. "What do we do now?"  
"_You_ are going to get some rest," the Doctor says, getting to his feet. "I'm going to go handle some business."  
"What business?" asks Clara, suspicious.  
"Don't worry about it," the Doctor says.  
_"Doctor,"_ Clara says, her voice with a warning tone. She points at her self. "Mother of your children here, I think I should know what you're up to."  
The Doctor kisses Clara on her forehead, then starts to run out of her room.  
"Doctor!" Clara calls after him.  
"You'll see!" The Doctor exclaims.  
Clara shakes her head, chuckles, then lies down to rest.


End file.
